Faites vos jeux !
by Nelja
Summary: Avygeil lance les paris pour savoir si oui ou non DS va comprendre les avances plus que pas subtiles de Kal Su. Humour.


_Tout appartient à Hagiwara._

_Ecrit sur le prompt de Fufu : "DS/Kal Su. Avygeil lance les paris pour savoir si oui ou non DS va comprendre les avances plus que pas subtiles de Kal Su."_

* * *

"Bien sûr." répondit Kal Su quand Dark Schneider vint réclamer son opinion sur un point de stratégie ; mais il frissonnait, comme si même cette évidence était dangereuse. Une ferveur presque déplacée émanait de ses paroles quand il dit "Je suis à toi.", un tranchant de désespoir quand il ajoutait "Demande-moi n'importe quoi."

Gala eut la décence - ou le sens de sa propre sécurité - d'attendre que la porte soit refermée, Dark Schneider et Kal Su partis, pour rajouter, minaudant, "Spécialement si tu me demandes de me rejoindre dans ton lit jusqu'au bout de la nuiiiiit !"

Si Archess Ney était nommée Seigneur de la Foudre, c'était peut-être en partie pour sa capacité spéciale à foudroyer du regard "Ne plaisante pas avec ça."

"He, ne t'inquiète pas ! A ce niveau, soit DS a tout compris, et alors il n'est pas intéressé, soit il ne voit rien, et alors il ne comprendra jamais !"

"Il n'est pas certain que la situation soit si claire que tu la présentes," intervint Avygeil. "Même si tu as décrit la situation avec une lucidité qui peut sembler surprenante de ta part, surtout dans une situation qui ne devrait pas t'intéresser personnellement..."

"...eh, tu sous-entends que je suis con ou que je suis pédé ?"

"il n'est pas si évident", poursuivit Avygeil sans prêter la moindre intention à l'interruption, "qu'il en soit de même de toutes les parties en présence..."

"...ça fait partie de la vie, juste pas de la mienne !"

"Parfois, les personnes concernées sont les dernières à comprendre. Il existe une branche de l'ancienne magie, appelée la psychanalyse, qui enseigne qu'on peut même ne pas savoir ce qu'on veut soi-même, et que Kal Su pourrait donc échouer autant qu'il évite à déchiffrer les messages qu'il envoie."

Gala ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais il afficha sa plus belle expression pour exprimer que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était équivalent à un gros tas de caca de chauve-souris. Ce fut Archess Ney qui répondit "Tu penses donc comme Gala, qu'il a des sentiments pour Darsh."

"N'est-ce pas évident ?"

"Je suppose," soupira Ney. "Je le vois très bien, mais je pensais que c'était peut-être juste la jalousie qui me faisait imaginer des choses..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petite !" interrompit Gala. "Tu sais bien que tu es toujours la première dans le coeur de DS, même s'il en baisait plein d'autres - ce qu'il fait régulièrement, d'ailleurs."

"Gala, tu es peut-être le consolateur le moins efficace de cet univers." fit remarquer Avygeil avec la voix encourageante du serviteur des ténèbres qui énonce cela comme un compliment.

"Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Kal Su est un des nôtres !" dit-elle, résignée.

"Maaaaaais ! Ecoute, comment tu as fait, hein, _toi_, pour intéresser DS ?"

"Je suppose que mes seins ont poussé ?" répondit-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie cynique.

"Bah alors tu devrais le sentir bien, non ? Aucune chance qu'il te dépasse à ce niveau," reprit Gala, peut-être en lorgnant un peu sur la poitrine d'Archess, mais c'était juste pour assurer ses dires. "Je veux dire, c'est les filles son truc ! Question de principe ! C'est comme ça, pour les vrais mecs !"

"Ce n'est pas seulement un principe," intervint Avygeil. "Je doute que Dark Schneider soit le genre dont la virilité se sente menacée par des contacts sexuels avec des hommes, ou d'ailleurs par quelque manquement aux normes sociales que ce fût. J'aurais plus tendance à penser que c'est un goût très prononcé, qui tolèrera, au maximum, quelque brève expérimentation dans la direction opposée."

"Euh... voilà, ce qu'Avy dit. En bref, quand on aime les filles, on aime les filles. DS aime ça, et Kal pas du tout" Il sembla réfléchir, puis s'adressa au prêtre. "Au fait, toi, tu aimes quoi ?"

Avygeil répondit, le visage impénétrable "La plupart des prêtres arrivés à mon niveau ont fait voeu de chasteté."

"Oh."

"Mais bien sûr, nous autres Prêtres des Ténèbres sommes une exception à beaucoup de généralités, et n'avons en particulier aucune règle contre le commerce charnel avec des créatures à tentacules, souvent venues d'une autre dimension."

Il y eut un moment de silence consterné, pendant lequel Archess Ney ne put que s'interroger _Est-ce qu'il blague ? J'espère qu'il blague !_ et Gala _Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà fait ? Est-ce que c'est bien ? Est-ce qu'en plus des tentacules elles ont aussi des gros seins ?_

"Euh, on en était où, ah oui, DS et Kal Su..." reprit Gala, dans un effort concentré pour faire repartir son esprit dans une direction présentable. "Et est-ce que DS le sait ou pas, tout ça."

"Vous n'avez pas l'impression," explosa Archess Ney, "que cette discussion est complètement oiseuse ?"

"J'avoue," répondit Avygeil calmement, après un silence prolongé. "Et elle ne mène nulle part. C'est pour cela que je me propose de remédier à cela en... intéressant la discussion !" Il exhiba de sa manche un objet circulaire, qui devait bien faire un mètre de diamètre. "Et voilà la table magique _Fête vos jeux_. Non seulement elle prend vos enjeux et les répartit ensuite sans contestation possible, mais elle donne 3,25% d'intérêts par an, inflation non prise en compte ! Regardez comme elle se règle d'instinct sur ce dont nous sommes en train de parler !"

Sur la table, cinq zones délimitées par de subtiles nuances de vert venaient d'apparaître.

Sur la première, on lisait : _Le seigneur Dark Schneider est déjà bien conscient de l'attirance du jeune Kal Su son serviteur, mais n'a pas souhaité encore exprimer explicitement sa cuisante absence d'intérêt._

Puis, sur les autres, dans l'ordre :

_Le seigneur Dark Schneider, trop habitué aux hommages féminins, n'a pas repéré celui qui lui vient d'une source si inattendue ; mais il s'en avisera bien un jour, et n'attendra pas pour en tirer plaisir et profit exactement comme à son usage._

_Le jeune Kal Su n'a en vérité aucun désir de jouer le jeu de la bête à deux dos avec le seigneur Dark Schneider, honni soit qui mal y pense._

_Le seigneur Dark Schneider a et aura toujours une vision de la situation dominée par ses attirances féminines ; si le jeune Kal Su s'avisait de s'immiscer nu dans son lit, il se persuaderait avec la rapidité de l'éclair que son unique ambition est d'observer les prouesses sexuelles de son seigneur, ou peut-être de s'y mêler, mais de l'autre côté de la damoiselle. S'il faisait aveu, il serait repoussé avec une horreur sacrée._

_Le jeune Kal Su et le Seigneur Dark Schneider pratiquent déjà de longs et multiples accouplements entièrement à votre insu, ha ha, je me gausse._

"Trop de moooooots !" s'exclama Gala avec répulsion. "Trop de mots compliquééééés !"

"Elle est peut-être un peu verbeuse," confirma Avygeil avec une fierté très mal dissimulée derrière un air d'excuses peu sincères. "Et très, très ancienne, ce qui explique pourquoi certaines tournures peuvent sembler désuètes. C'est de l'artefact magique d'excellente qualité. Et maintenant, choisissez, choisissez ! Combien misons-nous ?"

"Vingt pièces d'or !" s'exclama Gala, en lançant un petit sac sur la première possibilité. Comme elle ressemblait aux opinions qu'il avait émises plus tôt, Archess et Avygeil tâchèrent de ne pas penser trop fort qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir le courage de lire plus loin.

"Allez ! Je choisis la seconde, et aussi la cinquième, pendant que j'y suis !" s'exclama Archess Ney. "De cette façon, même si j'espère perdre, dans le cas où je gagnerais j'irais noyer mon chagrin avec votre argent !"

"Il me reste peu de choix," conclut Avygeil en plaçant une bourse de pièces d'or sur la quatrième possibilité. "Je crois encore à mes chances, pourtant. Et je ne dis pas cela seulement parce que c'est la plus longue."

Tous trois contemplèrent, pensifs, la troisième case.

"Quelqu'un pour miser sur celle-là ?" demanda Avygeil du ton guilleret de qui essaie de vous vendre une armure magique à peine fendue par un récent coup de hache. "Tant que toutes les possibilités n'auront pas reçu une mise, la table ne commencera pas sa mystique répartition des enjeux !"

"Il suffit donc de trouver un pigeon !" lança Gala. "Pas de problème, je vous amène ça ! Il fait bien que ça ait un intérêt, d'être à la tête d'une armée !"

"Tu penses qu'il trouvera ?" demanda Archess Ney, encore troublée et même frappée par la profondeur des abîmes dans lesquels cette discussion avait plongée. "Facilement ?"

"C'est une possibilité." répondit Avygeil. "Après tout, il a une très grande épée."

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Archess Ney réalisa la question que Gala était en train de poser, avec enthousiasme à toute l'armée.

Et Avygeil n'arrangeait rien, avec son très léger sourire spécial forces des ténèbres, laissant entendre qu'il considérait comme un honneur l'idée qu'il avait peut-être bien tout fait exprès.


End file.
